I Just Want You to be Mine
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: Yugi wants nothing more than to have a passionate night with his Master, the great sorcerer Yami Atemu. But when Yami leaves three weeks for a congress, what's Yugi to do? Sequel to "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", YamixYugi, rated for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Here I am again! Though I know you might not care, I wrote a lil sequel to_ The Sorcerer's Apprentice_ and I wanted to put it up! :3 Kurisuchin Westphalia has asked my permission to write a sequel of their own, and I have no problem with it, yet I was inspired to write one myself (hope they don't mind :D). In any case, this'll be a two-shot story, I'll have the second part as soon as I can!

Oh, and guys? A friend of mine (my dear imouto-chan :3) on DA is making a very cute doujinshi called "Sweet Aibou of Mine" -SAOM for short- Yu-Gi-Oh! of course, and with Puzzleshipping. It'd be a great, GREAT favor if you could check it out! Pretty please with a cherry on top?? Her account is AtemYamiLover. Please take a look at her doujinshi!!

Without more ads, let's begin! BTW, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related with its franchise! :D and sorry for the weird title... I figured "The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2" would be sort of a crappy one...)

* * *

Yugi washed the dishes sadly. Yami Atemu, a.k.a the Great Sorcerer Atemu Yami _and_ his lover, had left that same morning for the Congress of the Sorcerers and Witches of the Central Coast: a congress—a reunion of the most powerful magic-holders in the world—that lasted three weeks and spoke about something only magic-holders knew about.

"How long will you be gone?" he'd asked his Master earlier.

"Three weeks," had said Yami. "But I'll take the first chance I get to come back sooner."

Yami had smiled at his young _protégé _and kissed him square on the lips, plunging his tongue into Yugi's mouth, stroking it lovingly and at the same time earning moans from his little one, feeling small yet gentle hands clutching his shirt.

Over the year they'd spent together, both the sorcerer and his apprentice had become more intimate with each other. They were just small pecks of the lips at first, but then they'd turned into more passionate kisses, and then their hands had started wandering to places other than faces and heads. Just some days ago, Yugi had received his first hand-job by the almost magical touch of his dear Master.

_Yugi lied contently inside Yami's arms, smiling to himself as he leaned his back against the sorcerer's well-toned chest. It was another night the Master had asked him to join him on bed, and he was as happy as he'd been the first night._

_"You're beautiful," sing-sang Yami, nuzzling the boy's small neck. "You're so, so beautiful."_

_The apprentice giggled cutely. "You're handsome."_

_"I love you," said the sorcerer in the same singsong tone. "I love my young _protégé_ very, very much, because he's really talented."_

_"Are you drunk?" Yugi laughed, finding Yami's behavior rather strange. "Did you confuse the elf powder with the gnome's breath again?"_

_"No," said Yami, a smile on his face. "Am I not allowed to tell you everything I like about you?"_

_"So, there's more?" The Master's smile turned into a grin. _

_"Of course there is," he said, biting slightly on the crook of Yugi's neck. The apprentice did his best to stifle a moan, with no luck at all. "You always know how to make me happy," sang Yami, moving his hands to the boy's chest, caressing the small nubs through the thin fabric. Yugi let out a louder moan, a faint blush overtaking his cheeks. "You're always there to help me." The sorcerer's hands began to unbutton the boy's shirt._

_"M-Master?" The latter gasped. His Master's hands massaged the flesh of his small chest, running over his sensitive nipples. _

_"And your love has made me the happiest man alive." Soon, though, one of them moved to the front of his trousers, where the boy's member was already hard and slightly wet._

_"Nnh…!" he cried out, panting. _

_"Hm…" Yami again nuzzled Yugi's neck. "You're already this hard? Such a naughty _protégé_ I have," he said with a smile as his hand took his apprentice's trousers and underwear down, exposing his erection._

_"N-no, don't!" yelled Yugi, covering his flesh with his small hands. "I-it's embarrassing!" _

_"Of course it's not," replied his Master, using a little bit of magic to take Yugi's extremities out of his way. With one of his magical hands, he took a hold of the boy's shaft, running it up and down his organ. _

_"Ah… aah!" gasped the boy, closing his eyes shut and gripping the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. "M-Master!" he cried, leaning back against the sorcerer's chest as Yami wrapped his other arm around his waist to keep him in place._

_"How did I tell you to call me, _protégé_?" _

_"Y-Yami!" he yelled in ecstasy as his Master kissed his shoulder. "I'm going to… I-I'm going to…!" But before he could finish, Yugi had come right into the sorcerer's hand, and he was breathing in short gasps when Yami turned his head back and kissed him fully on the lips._

_"I love you, Yugi."_

_Yugi smiled. "I love you… Yami."_

But that didn't mean Yami had made love to his little Yugi _yet_, and the young _protégé_ dreamt of nothing else than the day his wish came true. He sighed woefully. How he missed his dear Master… Yugi finished washing the dishes and decided to mop the floors, being careful _not_ to use any spell this time, recalling the little accident that had happened to him a year ago.

Still, if it hadn't been for it, maybe they wouldn't be together now. Somehow, Yugi was thankful for disobeying his Master, but he hadn't done it again; to avoid further damage. He was almost finished when he heard a small _meow_ coming from the window. The boy turned back and spotted a black cat licking his paw. The cat purred and meowed again.

"Hey there, Mini-Yami," said Yugi, picking up the cat.

It wasn't the first time 'Mini-Yami' found its way to the sorcerer's workshop. The first time he'd appeared, Yami had also been away, Yugi had been sweeping, and then he'd heard the meowing of the cat. At the beginning, Yugi had paid no attention to the feline, yet the animal kept coming back to the workshop, always on days when Yami was gone. The apprentice realized there was no getting rid of it, so he decided to name it. How he'd name it, though, had been a problem.

One day, while Yami was still sleeping, the cat had come inside through an open window. Yugi found it making its way towards the sorcerer's room and picked him up before he could disturb his Master.

"Bad kitty! You can't go in there or you'll wake up my Master, Yami!" At the mentioning of the sorcerer's name, the cat's head had immediately perked up and his ears had stood up. This gave Yugi an idea: Yami's name meant 'darkness,' and this little animal was as black as the darkness itself.

"Hey, little kitty, what do you think of being called 'Mini-Yami', huh?"

_Meow_, was the only response he'd gotten, but the cat had purred happily.

"Are you hungry, kitty?" asked Yugi as he came back from his trip to the land of memories. Mini-Yami meowed. "I guess that's a yes." The cat arched his back and then stretched his paws. The apprentice smiled to himself; at least with Mini-Yami, he'd have company while Yami was away.

-

_"Y-yes… yes! Oh, God…!" Yugi yelled and moaned with each thrust he received from his Master. Yami grunted slightly and hit a spot within the boy, making Yugi's voice go up in a high-pitched scream._

_"You like that?" teased the sorcerer, thrusting in and hitting the spot again._

_Yugi did his best to nod. "P-please… f-faster," he pleaded, blushing wildly. The sorcerer smirked and sped up his rhythm. The boy wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, pulling their bodies together. In response, Yami grinded his hips against his apprentice's while taking his lover's member and squeezing it._

_"D-don't do it at the same time!" gasped Yugi, feeling his climax approaching. Yami allowed a moan to escape his parted lips before he began to suck on one of Yugi's sensitive nipples. "S-stop!"_

_"Why should I?" purred Yami seductively, running his hand along the boy's erection. _

_Yugi bucked his hips, grinding them against his Master's. "B-because it's too m-much! I… I c-can't take it!" _

_"Well, my little _protégé,_" began his Master, turning his mouth from Yugi's nipple to his lips, kissing him passionately, "prepare to take even more."_

Yugi woke up with the sound of thunder echoing outside the workshop. He was sweating and breathing harshly. A blush took over his face when he noticed the wet bulge on his trousers. He couldn't believe he'd been having a wet dream about Yami!

"I don't think I'll stand two more weeks like this," he muttered to himself, going back to bed.

-

Mini-Yami was eating from a plate on the kitchen table as Yugi mopped the floor. He meowed and purred whenever Yugi scratched behind his little ears. Although he was a cat and street usually never stayed at a single place for too long, he enjoyed the human's company. Besides, his Master had asked him to keep an eye on him.

Not even his Master had given him a name (except if "Black Cat" was considered a name) when the boy had begun to call him 'Mini-Yami.' He liked being referred to as a 'person' instead of just being called 'cat,' 'animal,' or even 'kitty.' When he was done eating, Mini-Yami stretched before heading to the window.

"Leaving so soon, Mini-Yami?" called the human back, still mopping. The cat meowed in response and got out the window. After all, he had a report to give his Master.

-

Yami Atemu was holding a hand to his throbbing head. The sorcerers around him kept yelling and throwing spells at each other. If he'd known this Congress of the Sorcerers and Witches of the Central Coast would be mere bickering between them all, he would've never attended. To think that he could be spending all this time with his young lover…

A distant _meow_ interrupted his thoughts. He knew that sound. The sorcerer stood up and, excusing himself—although he doubted anyone had heard him—he ran towards the room where the meowing was coming from, which was curiously the room he was occupying during the congress.

"Black Cat!" called Yami as soon as he bolted through the door. The cat shook his head to take some dust off his fur. "How's my little one?"

_Oh, he's fine,_ he heard Black Cat responding. _He gives me food, he scratches my head…_

"Black Cat…" warned Yami.

_Sorry, sorry,_ he shrugged. _He seems to be okay. I mean, he does his chores, and he's always thinking on you._

Yami felt himself blush. "He is?"

_Yep. I can see it on his face. And he sighs every four minutes._

"You've kept count?"

_Mh-hmm. _The cat yawned. _Did I mention he gave me a name the time I accidentally went to your workshop to give you a report and he was there? He stopped me before I could wake you up, and he named me._

"Oh," said the sorcerer, trying not to feel jealous of a _cat_. "No, you didn't."

_He named me 'Mini-Yami.'_

Yami knew that his face was as red as a cherry now. Yugi had named a cat after him? Oh, just how _adorable_ could the apprentice be?!

"Erm, excuse me, sir Atemu?" A young witch came into the room, and Mini-Yami hid under the bed. "The sorcerers have decided to end this congress earlier due to some complications," she said, ignoring how Yami's eyes were shining. "They wished to tell you, yet you were nowhere to be seen, so…"

"Thank you," he said, interrupting her. "Thank you, Madeleine. You may leave now." The witch nodded and left the room.

_I take it you're heading back home?_ Mini-Yami asked as he came out from under the bed.

"Of course I am!" cried Yami, snapping his fingers so that his stuff would be packed as fast as possible. "I told my little Yugi that I'd take the first chance I had of coming home early, and that's just what I'll do!"

The cat meow-yawned and licked his paw, closing his little eyes. _I probably didn't have to ask. You humans are so predictable! _Especially_ sorcerers like you, who only think of being lovey-dovey with other humans. But are you that lovely towards cats? Noo, you aren't. We cats are mere messengers to you magic-holders, aren't—_

Mini-Yami opened his eyes and found he'd been ranting to himself. He let out an exasperated sigh.

_Ugh. Sorcerers… I seriously need to find another job._

-

Yugi stared at his reflection on the well. Mini-Yami hadn't visited anymore, and it was still a week before his Master came back. He thought he'd be going insane by then; just last night, he'd had yet another wet dream regarding the sorcerer. If this continued, Yugi would attack Yami as soon as he crossed the door of the workshop and be seen as a major sexual assaulter.

And, well, that wouldn't be good.

He leaned on his arms, which were resting against the water well. If only Yami could come home now and kiss him and make sweet, sweet love to him and moan his name and—

"Thinking much about me, my _protégé_?"

Yugi's head perked up. He hadn't just heard Yami's voice, had he? He turned his eyes back towards the water.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, either."

Okay, _that_ was even a weirder hallucination. B-because it _was_ a hallucination, right? It was merely a product of his imagination just like the reflection he was seeing right now of Yami wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

Except that he was indeed feeling Yami's arms around his waist!

Yugi immediately turned around, only to become face-to-face with his dear Master, who smiled kindly.

"Hello, little one."

"Master, you're back!" cried the apprentice, encircling the sorcerer's neck. "I missed you so much!"

"So did I, my _protégé_," said Yami, softly kissing his hair. "I'm sorry I left for so long—I promise you it won't happen again!" Yugi shook his head, trying to tell him it didn't matter anymore. He took his Master's face between his hands and practically forced his lips upon the other's.

There was no patience now; only love and lust and desire and need.

The apprentice pulled his Master closer, burying his hands into the older's hair. Yami nibbled slightly on Yugi's lower lip before parting the boy's mouth with his tongue, asking to be granted entrance. Yugi instantly complied. He allowed the foreign muscle to come and play with his own, ensuing in a passionate fight for dominance, which the sorcerer won. After they pulled away from each other, Yami's eyes were clouded with lust. He smiled and took one of Yugi's hands while staring at his apprentice with a look that said 'follow me, little one, chase me, play with me.'

"Let's go to my room," whispered Yami into the boy's ear, biting his earlobe.

Yugi couldn't believe what he thought was going to happen. He shuddered with excitement and let the sorcerer guide him towards his chamber.

* * *

(A/N: Oooh, I'm SO evil!! X3 Okay, this will be my first shot at a lemon, so I might take a while before putting it up, 'kay? Ah, this makes me feel like such a dirty pervert T-T Oh well! What's done is done, I guess... please review, everyone! And don't forget to take a look at my imouto-chan's doujinshi!

See you soon, guys! :D)


	2. LEMON!

(A/N: YAAAYYY!! I managed to upload before leaving!! :3 Okay, so, I'm gonna leave in about 10, maybe 11 hours to this stupid family vacation trip with some very annoying company or something and I'll be away for four days, so I didn't want to leave you on hold for such a long time...

ANYWAY! Here's my first try at a lemon! It came out longer than I thought O.o REPEATING! YAOI LEMON AHEAD, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, _DON'T FRIGGING READ_!!! Thank you! :D If you're still here, then go ahead and enjoy! And please review! I'm really nervous since it's my first and I'd like to know what you'll think!!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, sadly T-T without further interruption, on with the fic! :3)

* * *

Once they were through the door, Yami gently pushed Yugi onto the bed, crawling on top of him and kissing him with all the love he felt for his young _protégé_ while taking off the other's shirt. Yugi moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yami's shoulders; he pulled both the man and himself down until he was lying on his back with his dear Master hovering above him. The sorcerer's hands roamed over the boy's body and made him shudder when they came to rest at his nipples.

"I want you, Yugi," Yami whispered, moving his lips and tongue to his apprentice's neck. "I want you _so bad_ right now…"

"M-Master," moaned Yugi, clawing at the sorcerer's back. Oh, how long he'd been dreaming with this day! How much he'd desired this moment! One of Yami's hands pinched the left bud on the boy's chest, and the other one traveled down to caress his clothed member, all while biting on his neck. "A-aah!" Yugi gasped and sunk his nails into his Master's back, threatening to tear apart his shirt.

Suddenly, he panicked. A terrifying thought filled his mind: what if he was _no good_ at all? Of course, he'd been having these wet dreams concerning this moment, but dreams and reality were two totally different matters! What if he did something wrong? What if Yami started hating him after a lousy experience? He couldn't live with that! Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes, and he let out a small yelp when the sorcerer bit down on his skin a little harder than before. Ashamed, he covered his eyes with his hands and choked back a sob.

"Yugi?" he heard Yami ask, concern drowning his voice. "My _protégé_, what's wrong?" Yami grew worried when his beautiful apprentice said nothing. The hand pinching his nipple caressed his face. "Love, if you don't want this, we can stop," he muttered lovingly into Yugi's ear in an effort to reassure the boy he loved so much. The sorcerer stared at his _protégé_'s covered face. "We don't have to do it now, I just thought—"

"No, that's not what this is about!" cried Yugi, his voice slightly muffled by his tears.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm… I'm…!" His lower lip quivered. "I'm scared, Master!"

Yami blinked with surprise. "What are you scared of, Yugi?" he asked the boy, his voice as impossibly soft as it'd never been before. He'd never do anything to harm his sweet apprentice!

Yugi exploded. "I've waited for this for so, _so_ long! B-but I have no idea about what I should do, or what I should _not_ do, or whether I'll do a good job or not! And I don't want you to stop loving me because I love you with my heart and soul!" he sobbed, letting the rivers run down his cheeks. Then his voice came out in a shaky breath. "A-after all, it _is_ my first time… and I'm n-nervous and scared… but I still want you to…"

The sorcerer's mouth fell open for a small moment before he closed it again, smiling at the same time his eyes relaxed and he allowed a smile to curve up his lips. "You were worried about _that_?" Yugi's face softened, and the tears stopped for a second.

"W-what?" Yami let out a little laugh.

"My dear," he began, taking the boy's hands in his without uncovering his face, "it's completely normal to be scared," he said. "But no matter what happens tonight, I'll always love you with my heart and soul as well."

"R-really?" asked Yugi in a small voice.

"Of course," answered the sorcerer. "Now, will you please look at me?" The boy shook his head slightly as a blush took over his cheeks; his eyes were now covered with two hands each. "Yugi, look at me." Slowly, Yami pulled his apprentice's hands away from his face and tightly held them between his own. Yugi's eyes were closed, but then the boy opened them and stared with his puffy amethyst orbs into his Master's crimson ones.

"This is not only your first time, Yugi. It's mine, too." Yugi blinked as though he were shaking the shock off himself. "And I'm more than glad it's with you," said Yami, never stopping to smile at his_ protégé_. The boy sniffled and gave back the smile.

"I'm also glad to have my first with you," replied Yugi, the blush on his cheeks fading away.

Yami kissed the other's tears before kissing his lips. "Trust me, okay? I'll guide you in this." The apprentice nodded and exhaled silently. He felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. The sorcerer was straddling his waist. "Now, where were we? Ah, I think I remember…"

Yugi slightly yelped when Yami took one of his nipples between his teeth and ran one of his hands through his clothed member while the other one massaged his neck. He wrapped his arms around his Master's torso and let out a shaky moan. He could feel himself getting hard. Oh, it hurt _so _much…

Yami turned his attention to his lover's other nipple and pinched it slightly before biting on it, emitting a gasp from the boy, which was followed by another moan. "M-M-Master…" he stuttered.

"Remember what I told you to call me, my dear _protégé_," hummed Yami, making Yugi's skin vibrate. The latter arched his back.

The sorcerer left his apprentice's erect nipple while his hand caressing his neck traveled to his trousers, and Yugi had to let go of his Master's torso to allow him free movement; said sorcerer pulled the boy's trousers—along with his underwear—down with a swift movement of his hands. Yami smirked; his lover's member was hard and wet with pre-cum. He began to kiss down his apprentice's thighs, teasing his young angel, who whimpered with impatience. But he'd be rewarded soon. Then, almost sinfully, the sorcerer blew hot air over the tip of Yugi's member before softly kissing it.

"Y-Yami," panted Yugi, arching his back. "P-please… st-stop teasing me," he pleaded. His pleas were immediately listened to: Yami kissed his erection one last time. Then he licked the head once and fully took his apprentice.

Yugi let out a high-pitched scream and gripped Yami's hair with both of his hands. The sorcerer ran his hand along what he couldn't fit into his mouth, pumping it as he began to suck on the boy's shaft, bobbling his head up and down. Yugi thrust his hips upwards, but Yami used his free hand to hold them in place. It felt _so good…_ The boy's face became flushed as he closed his eyes and concentrated only in the warmth engulfing him. He felt his climax approaching.

"I… I'm going to—!" He couldn't finish—Yami gave his organ one last suck and Yugi came into his mouth, panting for breath as the sorcerer lapped his seed hungrily, licking his lips afterwards. The crimson-eyed magician raised his head and looked at the boy's amethyst eyes and flushed face.

"Your taste is wonderful, my _protégé_," he said lustfully, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Now, love," began Yami, caressing the other's face, "do you want to go all the way?" The boy hesitated and looked away, as if he were ashamed. Yami reassured him by telling him they could stop if the boy wasn't comfortable with going on, but he quickly shook his head.

"I _do_ want to, Mas—Yami," Yugi corrected himself, smiling. His Master returned the gesture.

"This might hurt you at first," said the sorcerer. "If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?" His apprentice nodded, and he let out a slight yelp at the feeling of an intrusion in his virgin entrance. As he got adjusted to the sensation, he nodded, signaling to Yami he could continue. Yami added another finger, moving them around the inside of the boy, stretching him. Again, he waited for his lover to adjust, and when he gave his approval once more, the sorcerer added a third and final digit.

Yugi still had his hands buried on his Master's hair, tightening his grip and arching his back at Yami's touch. Suddenly, the feeling of the sorcerer's fingers vanished, and the boy stared as the crimson-eyed helped him to open his legs a bit wider, positioning himself.

Yugi knew what was about to come. He was still afraid—how much would it hurt? Would he be able to go on with it?—but the second he saw the beautiful figure of his Master above him, smiling down at him, whispering without words that he loved him… that simple moment gave him the courage he needed. Using his elbows as a support, Yugi lifted the upper half of his body and surrounded Yami's chest with his arms, resting his chin on the latter's shoulder as a 'yes.'

Yami smiled; with one slight movement, he entered his apprentice.

The boy bit on his lip to stop himself from screaming while Yami fully intruded his entrance. The sorcerer stopped before making another move, patiently waiting for Yugi to get used to the sensation, wrapping his arms around his small body.

"M-move…" Yugi whimpered, sinking his nails into his Master's shirt. Yami, seeing the piece of fabric as a bother, took it off and did as he was told: he pulled out before slowly getting back in, beginning to thrust into his angel. "Nnh… aah!" the boy gasped.

"Are you okay?" asked the sorcerer, concern drowning his voice.

"Y-yes," answered Yugi. "F-faster…" The crimson-eyed nodded and sped up his rhythm. In a sudden, he hit a certain spot, and Yugi's voice went an octave higher. "D-do that again," the boy pleaded. When Yami hit the same spot again, he received the same result. He could tell Yugi was growing used to it, for the boy bucked his hips upwards, meeting the sorcerer's thrusts.

"I love you," muttered Yami into his lover's ear as he took his member once more, pumping it in time to match their thrusts.

"Oh, God…!" Yugi moaned, wrapping his legs around Yami's waist. Oh, the _pain_ was excruciating… but the _pleasure_…

Yami began to press small butterfly kisses on his neck, licking his skin and lustfully, hungrily biting down on it. "H-harder!" cried the boy, his nails now sinking into his Master's flesh as the latter slammed back in and hit his prostate. With Yami's touch, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold for long.

He was right; both of them were panting, gasping, and moaning when Yugi cried Yami's name as he came. With the tightening of his muscles around the sorcerer's organ, the crimson-eyed didn't last before coming inside his apprentice.

Still gasping for breath, Yami pressed his mouth to Yugi's, slowly and seductively massaging the boy's hot and moist cavern. Yugi purred and let out a moan as Yami began to suck on his tongue, developing into a passionate dance not so late afterwards. When they finally broke apart—connected only by a string of saliva that soon dissolved—they leaned their foreheads against each other's.

Yami was the first one to speak. "How was that for your first time?" he asked between short breaths.

Yugi answered in the same state. "It was amazing," he panted. The sorcerer kissed him again.

"I love you," he said, leaving a quick peck on the lips of his apprentice, starting a touch-and-go, touch-and-go small game.

"I love you too," said Yugi. Yami pulled out from within his lover and they lied down next to each other. Both were so tired to move a muscle, so he used a little bit of magic for the bed sheets to cover their bare bodies. With one last kiss, sorcerer and apprentice fell asleep with their arms still wrapped around the other one.

-

Yugi woke up as the sunlight reached the room. He shielded his eyes with one of his arms before his orbs adjusted to the light. He turned his head around and faced the beautiful, sleeping face of his Master. Smiling, he kissed his lips.

He was surprised when he was kissed back. Pulling apart, he stared into crimson eyes.

"Good morning, my _protégé_," said Yami, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Good morning, my dearest Master," replied Yugi, cuddling closer to the sorcerer.

_Meow_.

Both turned their sight to the window only to find a black cat licking its paw. Yugi smiled; he'd missed the little feline. But his voice wasn't the first to come out.

"Black Cat," said the sorcerer. "What brings you here?"

"You know him?" asked the boy in awe.

_Yep, he does,_ he heard a voice replying. Yugi turned back to the cat. _That's right, boy, I can talk._

"Oh, heavens!" yelped the apprentice, giving a small jump into the air. "T-t-the cat just talked!"

_I don't know why you're so surprised,_ said the animal, shaking his head. _I mean, you live with a sorcerer—_

"Black Cat, stop teasing him," interrupted Yami, turning to his lover. "You see, Yugi, every sorcerer with an apprentice has what you'd call a 'pet,' an animal to keep an eye over their _protégés_ when they're away for a long time."

"So Mini-Yami is your pet?" Yugi instantly covered his mouth. How embarrassing! He was blushing straight down to his bones. "I-I-I'm sorry, Black Cat."

Yami laughed and kisses his hair. "Do not worry, he told me about the special name you gave him." This seemed to ease Yugi down. He smiled sheepishly.

"That's why he came sometimes? To keep an eye on me while you were away?"

"That's right," Yami nodded.

_Sorry, boss, _said Black Cat/Mini-Yami. _Just wanted to make sure you'd gotten home safe and sound. And it's not that I didn't want to visit again, that boy surely knows how to treat a cat._

"I'm glad you think that!" called Yugi.

_Guess I'll see you another time_, meowed the cat. Bidding his farewell, the animal vanished as if he'd never been there at all. There was a moment of silence.

"To think that all those times he came here," began Yugi suddenly, "were because you'd sent him to guard me."

"I wanted to know you were okay," said Yami, caressing the boy's face. The apprentice closed his eyes and gave his Master a quick kiss before opening them.

"I love you… Yami."

The sorcerer's smile only widened at the sound of his name being pronounced by his lover's gorgeous voice. "I love you, Yugi."

They lied back again and, tangling their arms around each other, allowed sleep to take them once more, feeling absolutely nothing but the presence of the other one right next to their own.

* * *

(A/N: So, there you go. Hope it didn't suck too bad. I really wanna know what you thought about it, so please review!! And thanks to all of those who read the Sorcerer's Apprentice, the first part of this and now this second part! You rock!! :D

Please review! And wish me luck on my stupid trip!! LOVE YA'LL!! THANK YOU!! And please review!! n-n!!)


End file.
